


巴基唱天涯歌女

by yifff



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yifff/pseuds/yifff





	巴基唱天涯歌女

巴基踩着泥泞的土地悄悄溜进史蒂夫房间。这是晚上七点半，今晚放半天假，其他士兵大都涌去了当地酒吧。

史蒂夫瞥见巴恩斯中士鬼头鬼脑地探了探身子，接着向鱼一样溜进来锁上了门。美国队长作出正经的样子，清了清嗓子问:"中士，有什么事么？"

"是的队长"，巴基狡黠地笑，"关于明天的任务——我想明天既然要出任务，那么今天我该来吻吻队长。"

前言不搭后语，他说的一本正经。美国队长绷不住笑，便就抵着门框开始吻他。嘴唇吮吸嘴唇，舌头舔着舌头。

"嘿"，巴基在喘息的间隙推开他，"别那么急"。他舔舔嘴唇，说要给美国队长唱支歌。

于是他便咿咿呀呀地唱起来。由于气温热，外套已经脱掉，他的军裤和白衬衣，竟被他扭出东方旗袍的韵味来:  
"……  
人生呀，谁不惜呀惜青春  
小妹妹似线郎似针  
郎呀穿在一起不离分  
哎呀呀呀呀  
郎呀穿在一起不离分"

史蒂夫不懂中文，他只觉得美。他鼓掌，毫不吝啬地赞美说，"这太美了"。

巴基笑，"屁，你都不明白这是什么意思。"

"好吧，这是什么意思？"

"这是说，嗯…"，巴基犹豫了一会说，"说的是我们永远不会分离。"

"我们永远不会分离。"史蒂夫拿出了他的认真劲，盯着巴基眼睛说。

巴基眨眨眼，"这谁也不知道。"

"我们永远不会分离。"史蒂夫又重复，像个倔小子。

巴基被他逗笑:"好，那我们永远不会分离。"

 

史蒂夫硬了。实际上巴基在唱歌的时候他就硬了。巴基配合歌声而扭动的腰肢太诱人，而白衬衣又因为汗湿贴在背上，腰上，隐隐露出乳尖。他急切又没章法地吻着巴基，双手覆上他的胸，搓着他粉红的且已经挺立的乳头。

巴基难耐地呻吟，自己把手伸进裤子里上下撸动。史蒂夫顺着他的动作，褪下他的裤子，蹲下身子给他的中士口交。

他舔弄着，双手不老实地摸到股缝去，一深一浅地探着那个隐秘的小洞。

"天啊，天啊，史蒂薇"，巴基腿软，步步后退到墙根。

这时突然有人来敲队长的门。"队长，队长"，那个人口齿听起来含混不清，"出来一起喝酒啊！"

屋里被叫到的队长像没听见，若无其事地给巴基一个深喉，退出来时啵的一声。巴基仰着脖颈靠在墙上，手用力的抚摸着史蒂夫的金发，嫣红地嘴唇微张着喘息。

外面人敲了半天门没人应后终于选择离开，脚步渐远。巴基双手抚上史蒂夫的耳侧，把他拉起来同他交换一个色情的吻，昏黄的灯光下史蒂夫脸上是他高挺鼻梁的阴影。

巴基的唇舌流连到史蒂夫的耳朵，"操我"，他嘶嘶往里吹气。

史蒂夫把他压在办公桌上。他他压在办公桌上。他略显粗暴地挺进去，左手温柔地抚上巴基的棕色的头发，掰过巴基的头与他接吻。

巴基的身子被快感扯地像弓，呻吟声因为外面的人来人往而压在喉咙底下，只剩下哑声的气喘。他要到了。他感到史蒂夫不断收缩放松的肌肉紧紧贴着他的背，他感到史蒂夫的性器狠狠地冲撞着他的敏感点。他要到了——于是他转过头去寻史蒂夫的嘴唇，胡乱地、近乎野蛮地啃咬他的史蒂夫，与此同时快感接踵而来。

最后他帮史蒂夫打出来，处在边缘的史蒂夫狂乱地啃着他的脖颈，巴基只好用另一只手温柔的抚他头，说明天要出任务，留下印子就不好了。他又顺着那只温柔的手吻上了手腕手掌和指尖，他浑身颤抖，嘴里一直含混地重复巴基的名字。

他们在逼仄的战时临时小屋里依偎，简陋的吊灯发出的暗黄灯光因为风或者远方的炮火而摇曳。外面好像又下起了雨，空气闷热潮湿。他们明天要早起出任务，这会子巴基终于把手抽出来，要开始趁着夜色溜回自己的帐篷。

史蒂夫犹犹豫豫去抓他的手，"留下来吧，就一晚。"

巴基无奈去吻他委屈的眼角:"放开我小史蒂薇，你知道的，有人已经开始传闲话了！我走啦，拜拜，我走啦。"他拎着外套又轻轻溜出去了。


End file.
